That Should Be Me
by Mrs.Mellark12345
Summary: Gale and Mage fell in love during the 75th hunger games. She got pregnant but caught him kissing Katniss. The story of Gale and Madge. "Stars. Kissing under the stars. Holding me in the meadow. Promising each other our futures. "
1. Chapter 1

_**That should be me**_

_**"That should be me,******** h**_******olding yo**_**ur hand********,** that should beme making you laugh, That should be me,this is so sad, That should be me, That should beme, that should be me feeling your kiss, That should be me buying you gifts, This is so wrong, I can't go on, til you believe that that should beme." -That should be me by Justin Beiber and Rascal Flatts  
_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games, or That should be me.**_

_**Italics means a flashback, or memory. **_

* * *

_Stars. Kissing under the stars. Holding me in the meadow. Leaning against the rock, him teaching me about the animals and plants in the forest. Carrying me over mud puddles in my brand new white dress. Him feeding me strawberries. Him admitting his love to me, and me returning the words. Me surprising him when he was sick, him playing with my hair deep in the woods. Me, dressing up his little sister, Posy, and him comforting me in the loneliness at home. The pink ribbon, which he traded the rabbit we caught together, which he bought for me. Promising each other our futures. _

No. This can't be. Maybe he'll be happy. Maybe he'll yell at me. Maybe he'll hold me in his arms.

_He had posy in his arms and I couldn't help but have my heart melt. He was amazing with kids._

_"One day we're going to get married and have kids of our own," He said._

Too ironic. Because that memory came, when the little plus sign on the test did as well.

* * *

I ran to the meadow. The only place I knew he would be, where I could tell him. Tears were streaming down my face. But he did promise.

_"S-stop Madge," He said,_

_"Why?" I said seductively._

_"Because if y-you don't, we will end up going all the way." He replied. I paused for a moment before whispering. "Do you promise to take care of me, no matter what happens," _

_"Yes," He whispered back, before his lips crashed into mine. _

My mind was filled with what he would say. Would he pick me up and spin me around. Tell me everything was ok. Or break his promise and leave me. He would never do the last one. But when I reached the meadow, I stopped in my tracks. Much worse than the third one. He was with Katniss, my best friend. Well, besides him and Peeta my only friend. She smiled at him while he brushed a strand of hair out of her face. He gently stroked her cheek. Then he cupped her face, and kissed her. A hard, passionate kiss. He then moved his hands to her waist. I wanted to scream. Or Cry. Or Curse. Or all three at once. After he pulled away and smiled, I felt tears blurring my vision. I ran. Faster than I ever had. Thats when my mind went blank. I fell in the snow, and blacked out.

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I woke to some doctors working on me.

"My baby," my mother said. I hadn't seen my mother out of her bed since I was maybe…5? She has this disease, and I take care of her. I was shocked to see her there.

"Mom?" I said.

"Yes baby."

"What happened?"

She wiped a tear from her face before she said, "Honey the disease I have is…hereditary. It appears you have it too."

Thats when I started crying. My mother stays locked up in her room. Either in horrible pain or knocked out by morphling.

"And honey."

"Yes mama?"

"Apparently you're…pregnant as well. About 7 weeks along"

Crap. This wasn't how I was planning on telling her. I planned to tell Gale first. Thats why I ran to the woods.

"Mom, I'm so so so sorry." I said, noticing the tears coming back.

"Honey its ok. your father and I are ok about it. We were angry, but with this disease, you'll have to have kids young." She said. "So who's the father? Your father and I thought to have the wedding sometime after the baby was born-"

"I don't know the father." I blurted out. I couldn't marry Gale after he cheated on me.

"How do you not know the father?" My mother asked.

"um… I was drunk. One night stand. Some guy from the Seam." I said.

"Drinking as well! Madge we raised you better than this!" My father said, appearing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry daddy." I said. "Can we just keep this low profile. I'll raise the baby." I said, remembering I was going to give this child whatever my mother and I have.

**A/N: What do you think? I may upload a few more chapters but I would LOVE some reviews. Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_That should be me_

_**A/N: Please review!**_

* * *

Three weeks later. My dresses are all too tight. Not that I have a bump yet. Its just my chest is popping out of my dresses. I look like a slut. I went into my mothers room. This whole week she's been off morphling! She used to be addicted to it, but since I got pregnant she's actually trying.

"Mama," I said.

"Yes Madge."

"Can we…get my dresses taken out." I said looking down. My mother noticed my low cut dress, not looking as appropriate as it used to.

"Oh Madge, Mrs. Everdeen gave me the name of an amazing lady. She just started Tailoring, she used to do laundry, so we'll go to her!" My mother exclaimed. I grabbed all my dresses while my mother got ready and we headed to this mystery lady's house.

* * *

As soon as we started walking there I knew who this lady was. I confirmed this when the door opened and Hazelle, Gale's mother, opened the door.

"Mrs. Undresee!" Mrs. Hawthorne exlaimed.

"Hazelle, can we speak inside for a minute? My daughter needs some of her dresses altered."

"Yes, come in!" Hazelle said, leading us to her tiny room for her work.

"Madge is pregnant and you can't tell anybody. Alright? We need you to let out the chest, and maybe the stomach area for later." My mother said.

I stood there awkwardly while she measured me.

"Well, I think we should let her dresses sit on her as a sort of maternity dress. And if she wants the waistline they all have she can tie it with some sort of ribbon." She said. I nodded, and thats when he walked in.

"Mom I'm going out with Katniss." Gale said. I closed my eyes. With Katniss. Not me.

_"You're forever mine." He whispered._

_"I'm forever yours." I whispered back._

Then I opened them to see him staring at me. I turned my body a little only upsetting Mrs. Hawthorne. I closed my eyes. I have a baby. A little Gale, A little me. Mrs Hawthorne agreed to fix all my clothes. I smiled and thanked her, but when we left I saw him. He was walking away. His eyes met mine. I looked down. He must be confused. He thinks we're still dating. I guess I'll clear stuff up with him later today.

* * *

I knocked on the door.

"Madge!" Peeta exclaimed, giving me a big hug. We are and always have been great friends. He led me inside and we sat on his sofa.

"Look I need to tell you something." I said.

"Go on." He said.

"I" How do I say this? "I'm pregnant." I spit out.

His face went pale. "What?"

"And I have the same thing my mom does." I cover my mouth.

His eyes grew wide.

"I promise I won't take morphling. I'll live with the pain, but I'm not gonna throw away my life." I say.

"Who got you pregnant?"

Oh crap.

"Gale Hawthorne." I say looking down.

His eyes dropped. Any happiness that was in them drained away.

"You love him?" He asked. I nodded.

"Do you know….never mind." He said.

"Do I know about him and Katniss?" I say. "Yes, I saw it. How do you know?"

"She stares at him the way she used to stare at me in the arena. God I love her so much, and I saved her so we could be together. Forever. And she just-" Now he was rambling, tears escaping from his eyes.

"I know what you mean. He said I was 'forever his'. I thought that meant that he was 'forever mine'. I guess not." I said. "He SWORE to take care of me. He used me!" I screamed throwing a pillow across the room. Then I collapsed into his arms, crying like a baby. And the mood swings start now. Then the door swings open.

"Peeta…. are you cheating on me?" Katniss asks, staring at his arms wrapped around me.

"No Katniss!" He yells. "She's..uh she's-"

"Messing around with you!" She screams. Now I'm crying even harder.

"I'm pregnant!" I screamed.

She stared at me.

"YOU KNOCKED HER UP! SHE'S MY FRIEND!" She yelled at Peeta.

"No!" he said, looking at me for help.

"Some guy I met at the Seam." I say, hoping this screaming will stop.

She stared at me, and sat down next to me before mumbling an apology. Typical Katniss.

"So who's the guy?" She asked. Just then I noticed Gale out the window. Must be walking to her house. My heart breaks just a little. He was still cheating on me. More than a one time thing. Katniss notices him and invites him inside. Peeta's eyes drop when he enters.

'Sooo who's the guy?" Katniss asks. I notice Gale giving me a strange look.

"Just some random guy from the Seam." I repeat.

"Seam? You don't seem like a Seam girl." I notice Gale now staring at me. He must think I'm cheating.

"Did you love him?" Katniss asks. Shoot. What was I going to say.

"Um I guess, but I saw him sneaking around with some other girl, so I guess we weren't meant to be." I say.

"What a jerk! He doesn't know what he's missing with you. And of course, his baby."

Thats when I look at Gale. He knows I know he cheated. Now he finds out I'm pregnant through Katniss.

"You're pregnant Madge?" He asks me.

"Yea," I say, putting my hands on my nonexistent baby bump.

"Katniss can you come get some stuff with me back at my house." Peeta asks. She nods, obviously uncomfortable at the situation. Once they leave Gale stares at me.

"You didn't tell me you were pregnant!" He says, almost yelling.

"Oh I was going to tell you. You were supposed to be the first to know since you're the dad and all. But no, I find you sucking Katniss's face off!" I yell. His eyes soften.

"I'm really sorry Madge-"

"No Gale! Peeta knows you cheated on Katniss. Just to be nice to her, I'm telling her its some jerk I met in the Seam, alright? You can have Katniss." I say, feeling my voice crack at the end of my sentence.

"Thats why you were at my moms this morning." Gale whispers. I nod my head.

"I've gotta go," I say.

"Wait Madge we're done right." He says.

I don't even turn my head, because tears are spilling again (damn mood swings) but nod my head before running.

**A/N: I know Katniss is a little annoying in this story but if she liked both Peeta and Gale she had to be a little like that. Sorry if you hate it.**


	3. Chapter 3

_That should be me_

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews :) THEY MADE MY DAY! so heres another chapter! Its a little shorter, but more will be up soon, I PROMISE. **_

* * *

_We laid in the meadow. Staring at the stars. Some twinkling and some shooting. Gale pulled me close to him. I rested my head on his chest._

_"I love you." he said._

_"I love you too." I said._

_"One day, we are going got get out of here. District 12 I mean. We are going to get married, and have kids. Beautiful children. A little girl with dark hair like me, and your blue eyes. And a little boy with blonde hair and grey eyes. And maybe some more, but we wont worry about the games with them. Ever." He said. My heart melted at him talking to me as his wife, and the mother of his children. I leaned up and kissed him._

_"I cant even say how much I love you. We ARE going to get married, and have our beautiful children." I said._

_I leaned back on his chest, and he stroked my hair. I fell asleep in his arms that night._

My eyes fluttered open. My stomach was not so delicate as my eyes were, I ran to the bathroom and threw up. God I wish Gale was here to take care of me. That dream, it was real. He actually told me all of that. I thought he really meant it but I guess not. I wanted to cry but I was sick of feeling like this all the time. I deserved to be happy. But I'm practically dying from this disease plus pregnant with some guy who doesn't even love me. But you know what. I need to have fun today. I need to do something that will make me laugh instead of cry. Maybe not laugh but make me feel happy. I knew, I had to play the piano.

* * *

I got to my piano and started playing. I didn't have sheet music or anything, I just ran my fingers over the keys and let the music come itself. The music filled the air, and I heard someone outside. Probably listening to me play. I smiled and continued to play before I heard the knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled, starting to play again. I heard the door shut.

"You're amazing."

I froze in my spot. It was Gale. He sat next to me. I ran my fingers across the keys.

"I'm really sorry." He said.

"Its fine Gale. Really." I said,

"No its not. Im a jerk who doesn't even know how to hang on to the girl he loves."

Wait a second. Did he just say Loves?

"I need to tell you something." I whispered.

"Alright," he said.

"You know how my mother's…got that disease? Well apparently I've got it too." I mumble. He stares at me in shock.

"I'm sorry Gale but I think you should go." I say before wanting to cry. Today I promised not to cry, so I held back the tears and continued to play my piano as he left.

**A/N: Its really short, sorry. I'll post another chapter so it will make up for it :) PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

_That should be me_

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews :) Heres a long chapter. Please Review**_

* * *

A month has passed since Gale and I talked that one time. My bump is barely showing, thanks to Hazelle's dress. I was walking to lunch. I usually sit with Peeta and Katniss. Gale never joins us. Ever. Today I getting my packed lunch from the hallway. My mother packs me things I'm usually craving. I noticed there was a group of guys in the hallway with me. They all left, but one of them walked up to me.

"Word on the street is that you're knocked up slut," One of them said. I think his name was Antome.

"Please leave me alone." I said, grabbing my lunchbox and moving away. He shoved me against the lockers and pinned me to them.

"And I hear a seam boy knocked you up. If you're giving yourself to them, I think we all deserve a taste."He kissed me, hard and rough. Not like Gale used to. I squealed, trying to scream as his hands wandered around, lifting up the end of my dress.

"Please stop." I said.

"Shut up spoiled brat." He said, kissing my neck. He started to take off my dress, undoing the beautiful pink bow. My white dress was unbuttoned, and he was trying to take it of when someone slammed into him, pinning him into the lockers.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING!" I heard him scream.

I was on the floor, crying. I was scared to death.

"She was practically begging for me!" Antome screamed.

"NO! SHE IS INNOCENT! LEAVE HER OR YOU'LL HAVE TO DEAL WTH ME NEXT TIME!"

I looked up and saw the person defending me. He had his arm against Antone's neck. It was Gale.

"Y-yes." Antone said, quickly getting away.

"Are you okay Madge?" Gale said, leaning down to me.

Now I was crying really hard. Was I a slut? A spoiled brat? I was scared to death. Gale helped button up the top of my dress, typing the pink bow back around my waist.

_After we caught my very first rabbit, we took it to the Hob. I had never been here before. _

_"What do you want?" Gale asked. I looked round and saw the most beautiful Pink ribbon._

_"I don't mind." I said._

_"Can you grab the bag with the rabbit over there?" he asked. I grabbed the rabbit, and Gale had the pink ribbon down. He tied it around my waist._

_"Perfect." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. I turned around, kissed him, and handed over the sack with the rabbit. This ribbon will be a reminder of Gale's love for me. _

"I-I'm so scared." I said. he pulled me close, rubbed my back, and stroked my hair. He comforted and soothed me.

"Its gonna be okay." He whispered into my ear. "No one is going to hurt you."

"If you hadn't of come he would have- he would have raped me!" I said, my voice breaking as the tears continued. He continued to hold me, and I held onto his shirt, clutching for anything left that the two of us used to share.

_"I promise to always take care of you." He said. "I promise NO ONE will ever hurt you." I smiled and kissed him. "I love you so much Gale." I said, before kissing him. That was the night I gave myself to him._

* * *

I left school immediately. My father was at work all day, and my mother was drowned in morphling. I heard a knock on the door to see Peeta, Katniss and Gale.

"We came to see you," Peeta said. I let them all in, and we all sat around the couch,

"Did he tell you?" I asked them, motioning to Gale.

"Yea, I'm so sorry about it." Katniss said. She was sitting right next to Gale, he had his arm hidden behind her back but I could see a few of his fingers peeking around her waist as he held her close. Her hands were drawing circles on the thumb of his other hand and I was instantly jealous. Peeta was looking down the whole time.

"Don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault." I said.

"I was really worried Madge." Peeta finally said. "I thought I might lose you." He looked like he was about to cry. I hugged him and told him everything was alright, when in reality, everything was falling apart.

"I'll go get us some tea," Katniss said. Peeta helped her into my kitchen and they went to go make us all some tea.

"You and Peeta huh?" Gale asked.

"Me and Peeta what?"

"Oh you saw what I saw. The hug, the 'im so scared of losing you.'" Gale said.

"Peeta and I are NOT seeing each other." I said.

"Why not give it a try." Gale said. Because I love you, I thought.

_"I promise." I said. "To love you forever and ever. Til I die." I said. _

"Why not? Because we are like…brother and sister. That would be disgusting. We were practically raised together. He told me he loved Katniss before he told anyone else." I said. He just stared at me. Obviousy no response. Then Katniss and Peeta came back with Tea.

"So what were we talking about?" Katniss asked.

"Oh just when I get to go in and find out whether I have a girl or boy." I said, being super bubbly and having a huge smile. "Oh and I may be able to do this thing where I can prevent the baby form the disease I have, but apparently its really painful, but I guess its worth it." I said. I looked at Gale and his face dropped when I said it was painful.

_I tripped over the root and squealed in pain. My ankle must have been sprained. _

_"Madge!" Gale exclaimed coming to my side._

_"I-It hurts," I said, tears making my eyes glassy._

_He started to help me before saying, "The thing I hate most in the world, is seeing you in pain."_

"Thats good-for the baby, I guess." Peeta said.

"Yea, I mean my baby will come first." I said. Katniss eyed us.

"Is something going on between you two?" She blurted out.

"Katniss I thought I made it pretty clear yesterday that I have feelings for no one else." He said. I noticed what he was saying. They must have had a fight involving Gale. Poor Peeta.

"Nothings going on. He's like a brother to me." I said.

"Just checking." Katniss said, before leaning back into Gale, making me sick to my stomach.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_That should be me_

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews :) they really make my day!**_

* * *

I woke up, feeling sick again. But it didn't matter-today I was finding out the sex of my baby. Sadly, both my parents couldn't come. I had to go alone. I wanted to cry when I woke up this morning to find my father already gone and my mother drowning in morphling again. I got ready and headed to the doctors.

"Hello Madge," the fancy Capitol doctor said. Usually I use Mrs. Everdeen, but for an ultrasound my mother wanted me to go here. They performed the ultrasound. When they showed the sonogram on screen I just wanted to hold someone's hand, or something. There was my baby on screen.

"Well it appears you're having a little girl," the doctor said. I smiled and almost exploded with happiness. Although the reaction would be the same if it was a boy. I was so happy.

"Um can I have that medicine you were telling me about?" I asked. She handed me some pills.

"It will make you be in pain. No morphling during the pregnancy, alright?"

I nodded and took the pills. My daughter had to have the perfect life. No worries about sickness. Maybe she would know Gale as her father, who knows?

* * *

I was picking up some new dresses from the Hawthrones today. I could immediately feel the medicine. I felt horrible, dizzy, sick, achey, and feverish. I walked to their house, feeling horrible and then remembered Hazelle was out. The door opened and it was Gale. He smiled at me, then noticed the pain and his face fell.

"Madge?" He said. "Are you okay?"

I nodded and rubbed my head. He ran back to grab my dresses then leaned down by me.

"Trust me okay? I wont hurt you." He said.

_"Trust me" he said, picking me up bridal style and carrying me across a puddle of mud._

_"Gale!" I shrieked. "I'm gonna ruin my new WHITE dress,"_

_"Madge, what did I say? Trust me."_

He scooped me up Bridal style.

"Gale-" I said.

"Shh. Everythings gonna be okay. I'm taking you home." He whispered. I put my arms around his neck and leaned my head into his chest. He walked all the way back to my house, managed to open our front door and lead me up to my bedroom, gently placing me on my bed.

"Is this okay?" He asked, placing a damp cloth on my forehead. I nodded. He opened my huge closet and placed my dresses in it.

"You have a huge closet." He said, staring at all the clothes.

"You can have that pile of dresses on the ground. I sorted through them last week and thought those would be good for Posy-"

"Oh no Madge I couldnt possibly-"

"Please take them. I don't need this stuff, plus I will wanna shop for my child." I said. He scooped up the dresses. "She'll love this." I smiled and he sat on the bed with me, playing with my hair. I noticed him staring at my little bump.

"I went to the baby doctors a few days ago," I said, closing my eyes.

"How did it go?" He asked.

"Good, its a girl by the way." I said, opening my eyes. I saw his eyes, lit up with excitement. His hands reached towards me, but pulled away.

"Give me your hands," I said. He tentatively put his hands in mine. I moved them onto my small bump and his eyes lit up so bright, I thought they might burst.

"Our little girl," He whispered.

He continued to play with my hair, and I felt my eyelids flutter. He kissed my forehead and I fell asleep.

**A/N: Please Review!**

**_Next time- _**

_I woke up to the sound of some sort of mob. I rubbed my eyes. I felt a little better so I stood up and looked out my window. I almost fell to my knees. A new peacekeeper. Whipping someone. The person had a turkey over him and I let out a shriek. I realized it was him. Gale. My heart stopped._


	6. Chapter 6

_That should be me_

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay! I've been competing in a horse show. Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

I woke up to the sound of some sort of mob. I rubbed my eyes. I felt a little better so I stood up and looked out my window. I almost fell to my knees. A new peacekeeper. Whipping someone. The person had a turkey over him and I let out a shriek. I realized it was him. Gale. My heart stopped.

"Honey?" My mother called. I realized she must be off her morphling. She rushed in. I fell onto my bed and started crying. I was shaking, and letting out little whimpers and shrieks. He was being tortured. My Gale.

"Madge! What the hell is going on!" My mother yelled. I had never heard my mother yell, but I just jumped up, ignoring the pain, and grabbed a box of morphling tablets.

"MADGE! YOU CANNOT HAVE THOSE!" She screamed, grabbing my arm.

"Not for me Mama! For him!" I screeched, running out of the house. Everyone was gone. I was crying for a little longer than I should have so I ran to Katniss's house. I swung the door open and saw her, arms wrapped around him, nuzzled into him. I saw her puzzled face when I opened the door.

"Give this," I said, trying to cover up the tears. "Give this to your friend." I said, handing her the pills, quickly stepping outside of the house.

"Madge," I heard Peeta say. He took me in his arms.

"What if he doesn't make it Peeta!" I said, gasping for air through all the tears.

"Madge he's strong-"

"Its my fault! If I hadn't fallen asleep he wouldn't have gone!" I said, covering my face. I started shaking again.

"It will be okay Madge." He said. I finally stepped out of his embrace.

"Y-you might not wanna go in there." I said.

"Why?"

"She's all over him." I said, looking down. I saw his eyes soften and drop to the ground. I saw a single tear fall to the ground.

"I'm just going to check on her. I mean, If I love her I've got to set her free." He said. He looked so sad. We looked in the window and saw her kiss him. We both looked away. He opened the door.

"Gale, I love you." Katniss whispered. Peeta took a deep breath and closed his eyes before walking in. I fell to my knees. I didn't care about my new dress anymore. I just wanted to fall down. My Gale was hurt. And I couldn't help him, even though he helped me earlier today. Then everything went black.

* * *

I woke up in Katniss's house the next morning.

"Mrs. Everdeen?"

"Shh Madge, you scared us to death outside." She said. I noticed Gale was no where.

"What happened?"

"Well after Gale got whipped he stayed back with Katniss but Peeta was leaving and he saw you outside, passed out. Madge its below freezing and you're pregnant! You could have died."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Everdeen." I said. Then Katniss walked into the room.

"Madge thank goodness you're ok!" She said, hugging me tight. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Much." I said. "I have those moments where I just shut my eyes and go out. That's the disease I have I guess." I said. Mrs. Everdeen looked at me with sympathy.

"Hows Gale?"

"He woke up this morning, but he said without the morphling he wouldn't have tried to hang on because he was in so much pain." she replied.

I imagined waking up to finding Gale dead. To black dresses, and flowers for his grave. I don't know how I would have survived myself.

"I'm glad he's ok." I said.

"Well I'm going to Peetas. Keep Gale company!" She said, smiling and left.

* * *

I walked back into the room where I saw him. He was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"Gale." I whispered. He looked at me and I ran over to him and started crying and buried my head into his chest.

"I thought I was going to lose you!" I said.

"I thought you were going to die." he replied.

I wrapped my arms around him and he winced.

"I'm so sorry." I said. "Can- can I see them?"

He shook his head. "Madge, they aren't pretty."

"Gale its ok-"

"No you're this perfect amazing girl. I'm a poor hunter, and I'm not even good looking anymore." He said. This was the first time I had seen him be self-conscious.

"Gale, I love you." I said.

_"I love you." I said, kissing him. _

_"I love you too beautiful." He said, picking up a strawberry and feeding it to me. _

_"I love strawberries too." I said with a smile._

_"You're my strawberry Princess." He said, pulling me close and kissing me again. _

He didn't say anything but turned around and started to lift up his shirt. I saw the scars run across his back. I could almost hear each scream as they scarred his body. I ran my finger down one and he winced so I moved it.

"Gale-"

"I know." he said, pulling his shirt back. "It's hideous."

"Gale!" is shouted. "NONE of this is your fault. I still think you're beautiful." I said. He looked at me and did something he hadn't done in a while. He pulled me close and kissed me, soft and gentle. Perfect.

**A/N: What do you guys think? Please Review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_That should be me_

_**A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! They make my day! **_

* * *

I have been staying with Mrs. Everdeen all week. So has Gale. My head was on his chest and he was playing with my hair, and holding me close. I wish I could live in this moment forever. But I knew Katniss would be home soon.

"Gale." I heard her say as she opened the door.

I lifted my head off his chest.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Katniss is here." I replied.

"Madge-"

"There you two are!" She said, looking at us (sitting normal now). "How was it while was gone."

"Good, but Gale sure missed you." I said, but his eyes just watched me. I felt a little bad.

"Oh Gale." She said.

"Katniss! Come here you're on TV!" Prim shouted from across the room.

We all ran into the room. Katniss, my gorgeous friend was showing off her wedding dresses.

"Okay, okay, lets turn that off now." Katniss said, but before we did President Snow appeared and Katniss was instantly locked to the screen.

"This years Quarter Quell." He started. No. What if its me? Or Prim again? Then I heard him say Previous Victors and Mrs. Everdeen shrieked. Prim looked like a ghost and Gale- oh Gale went straight to Katniss who ran out of the room to Peetas house. My heart had stopped. Her or Peeta was definitely going to die.

I sat on the couch and placed my hands around my baby bump. Gale joined me.

"I can't believe it." Was all I could manage to say.

He just looked down. Gale looked heartbroken. I wanted to hug him and kiss him and have him hold me like earlier but I stayed away.

"She's going back." He said.

I wrapped my arms around him. For the first time I saw him break down. He was shaking and crying harder than ever.

"Shh, it'll be okay." I whispered into his ear.

He sat up. "No Madge!" He yelled. "She's going to save him you know! I don't care if we had a thing, she IS going to save him and she's going to DIE!"

I started to feel tears stream down my face. "Gale, calm down."

"CALM DOWN!"

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms protectively around my baby bump.

"CALM DOWN! YOU CANT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! YOU DONT UNDERSTAND! YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! YOU ARE SPOILED MADGE! I HAVE TO FIGHT TO FEED MY FAMILY! AND KATNISS IS THE SAME WAY AND SHE IS GOING TO DIE!" He yelled, throwing a pillow across the room. I stood up.

"She's my best friend Gale. You don't think I'm upset too." I said softly. "I'm going."

"Madge wait-"

"No Gale. No." I said, walking away.

* * *

"Katniss," I said, hugging her tightly.

'Madge can you promise me something?"

"Yes." I replied. Anything for my best friend who was going to die any day now.

"Take care of Gale. Make his forget about me. Do whatever it takes. I'm going to die saving Peeta."

My heart stopped. She WAS going to die.

"I can do that." I said, wiping some tears.

"I'll miss you so much Madge," she said, bringing me back to a hug. "Goodbye Madge."

"Katniss this isn't goodbye. We still have after the reaping." I said.

"Of course." She said. "And when Peeta comes home tell him that I saved him because I" She paused. "tell him it was because I love him."

"I thought you loved Gale?"

She just shook her head. "I couldn't hurt him but I never loved him."

I placed my hand on my bump. "I kinda like him" I said. She could't blame herself for breaking us up, so I just told her I wanted to be with him.

"Really?" she asked. I just nodded.

_He was crying. My heart ached for the poor guy. He had lost his bestest friend. I had lost my two closest friends. I walked up to him._

_"Gale-"_

_"Madge leave me alone."_

_"I lost her too." I replied_

_"No! You may have had lunch with her a few times but we took care of each other! We were closer than you will ever be!" He yelled. This is why I hate Gale Hawthorne. _

_"I lost my two best friends today! Give me a little sympathy!" I turned on my heel to leave._

_He just stared at me. _

_"I'm sorry." He said._

_"What?"_

_"I said I'm sorry."_

_I walked back towards him. He pulled me into a hug. I broke into sobs and he just held me tight. _

_"Why are you doing this?" I asked._

_"Because…" _

_"Because?"_

_"Because I kinda like you." He responded. My heart almost exploded._

_**A/N: I know Gale is a little annoying, but he just lost his best friend. Madge will be there to comfort him. Please Review!**  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_That should be me_

_**A/N: Please Review! Sorry its short.**_

* * *

A few months later. Any day I was due to have my baby. Katniss and Peeta were gone. Gone. We didn't even get to say goodbye. I stood in the square, ran to the Justice Building but some Peackeepers stopped me.

"They're gone." The big Peackeeper said.

I ran back to where I saw Gale. We hadn't talked since the say he yelled at me but I just ran into his arms and he held me while we both cried. Just like the last reaping.

"Madge I'm so sorry." He whispered.

I just wrapped my arms around his tighter.

"Can I" he paused. "Can I be there when she's born?"

I nodded. "Of course."

He smiled and leaned down. Our foreheads were touching, and then he closed the distance and kissed me. Oh how I missed those kisses. It felt like forever when we pulled away, but I felt some strange pain.

"Madge?" He asked, noticing me.

"Oh God!" I screamed. "GALE GET ME TO THE DOCTORS!"

"Madge what's going on!"

"MY WATER BROKE! GET ME TO A DAMN DOCTOR!" I yelled. He picked me up and ran to the doctors right by the justice building, where I would get my ultrasounds.

"My girlfriend is having her baby!" He yelled. They immediately got us to the nearest room.

"Girlfriend?" I asked. He stared at me, and nodded.

"Madge." The doctor said coming in. "Just rest for now, it will be a while." She said.

I looked at Gale who noticed how pale my face was. He grabbed my hand and i squeezed it so tightly. He winced and I released my grip a little but I didn't know what to do.

* * *

"Alright Madge, Push!" The doctor said. I did as I was told but It killed me.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed. "I HATE YOU SO MUCH GALE!" He looked at me with slightly hurt eyes.

"Don't worry, she doesn't mean it." The doctor said.

"One last time Madge!" The doctor said.

"Come on baby you can do it." Gale said. I did, screaming in pain, until finally the silence of the room was filled with a tiny cry. I immediately cried. tears of joy. Overwhelming happiness. My baby girl was here. They took her back and cleaned her off, then handed her to me.

"She's perfect." I said. Gale watched us.

"Can-Do you have a name?" He asked.

"Not yet do you have any ideas?" I asked

"Lilly. Thats what I thought of when we first met." He said. I smiled.

"Its perfect. Little Lilly." I said. I cradled my little girl. Our little Lilly.

**A/N: Sorry its short. More will be up soon! Please review :)**

**Next time- Madge feels her father works so much and her mother is always drugged up, so she decides to spend most of her time with the Hawthorne family. How will her mother feel about this? **


	9. Chapter 9

_That should be me_

_**A/N: Ok so Madge's disease will be explained a little farther in the story but right now its only giving her headaches/lightheadedness sometimes making her pass out. Later on she will have vivid nightmares and maybe a vision or two. Nightmares and Visions are like Tracker Jacker poisoning, cruel and make everything seem real. Anyways I hope that clears some stuff up. Please enjoy!**_

* * *

A few weeks later. 

My parents had only seen Lilly twice. My parents are never here so usually Gale has me bring her to his house. He's told his mother and siblings. His mother was furious at first, but she eventually was ok with it. I was walking with my little Lilly. She has my eyes, crystal blue, and his dark hair.

"Lilly! Madge!" Hazelle said, opening the door,

"Gale your girlfriend's here!" Vick screamed.

Gale came out and kissed me then gave Lilly a kiss on the forehead.

"Come see daddy!" He said, picking her up.

"Madge!" Little Posy exclaimed, giving me a hug. "Can I see Lilly?"

Gale sat down and Little Posy gave her a kiss on the cheek. "She's so pretty."

I smiled and looked at Gale. "Just like her mother." He said.

I blushed. "With her daddy's beautiful hair."

He just smiled and cradled Lilly in his arms. I rubbed my head from the headache.

"You feeling ok?" He asked.

"A little headache, not too bad though." I said. He just looked at me and nodded.

I leaned back in the couch when I heard a little giggle.

"Is that…Prim?" I asked.

"Rory is head over heels for her." Gale said. I smiled, they would be so cute together.

"Thats so cute." I said. He smiled and wrapped one of his arms around me while the other cradled Lilly.

"I love you." He said in a soft voice. My heart felt like it was about to burst. We hadn't said that since….well since Katniss was in the games last time.

"I love you too." I replied.

"Look! Its Katniss!" Posy pointed to the TV. Katniss and Peeta were talking on the beach.

"Are you jealous?" I asked, looking down.

"Of course not. I realized that I love you. They belong together, we belong together." He said, giving me a kiss.

"Whats been going on while I was finishing up the dishes." Mrs. Hawthorne asked, looking at the television.

"Mom! Gale and Madge just kissed!" Posy said excitedly. Gale's cheeks went bright pink.

"Its ok, adults can kiss each other Posy."

"Rorys not an adult." She responded.

"What?" Hazelle asked.

"Rory kissed Prim." Posy said.

Gale and I just laughed while Mrs. Hawthornes face lit up. She seemed like such a fun mom.

"His first kiss!" She squealed with excitement.

We all laughed, I felt like a part of their family.

* * *

"Margaret!" My mother yelled when I got home. My mother never yells.

"Yes mama?" I asked, cradling sleeping Lilly.

"I need to have a little talk with you." She said. I placed Lilly in her crib and went into my mothers room and saw her lying on her bed.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I'm concered Maraget."

"Concerned?"

"You are never home any more. You are with that Hawthorne boy. Your father and I both don't approve of him." She said.

"Mama!" I said forcefully.

"No! You got pregnant and now you're hanging around a boy who is a bad influence. You are not allowed to go see him anymore." She said.

"Maybe I wanted to be somewhere where I belong!" I yelled. "You are drugged up and daddy's always gone!"

"Excuse me?" She asked. "I would like to let you know your Aunt Renee in District 2 told me yesterday she would be more than happy to take you and Lilly." She said.

"You cant do that Mama!" I yelled.

"I can if you are hanging around those Seam boys!" She yelled.

"Tomorrows my last time I'll go. I've got to pay Mrs. Hawthorne for the dresses she's fixed up."

"Fine, but thats the last time, otherwise I'll call Aunt Renee."

I wanted to cry. Have Gale hold me and rock me to sleep. I always thought we would get married and mama and daddy would be fine with it, but plans don't always turn out the way we wish they did.

**A/N: Madge's mom is horrible. Preview for next chapter- Madge has to tell Gale what he mother said. **


	10. Chapter 10

_That should be me_

_**A/N: Madge and Gale will be together but there is a war about to start. So keep that in mind. Gale isn't with her. But they will end up together. I promise :) Anyways here is the next chapter!**  
_

* * *

"Hello Madge." Mrs. Hawthorne said. "Is it ok if I see Lilly?"

I handed Lilly over to her and knocked on Gale's bedroom door. He opened the door. He was wearing some grey pants but no shirt. He looked gorgeous.

"My favorite girl," He said, kissing me gently.

"We need to talk Gale."

The happiness in his eyes faded.

"What Madge?"

"We need to end things." I said,holding back the tears. I had to be strong.

"What? Am I not good enough?" His voice broke at the end of the sentence which broke my heart.

"No you're perfect." I said, resting a hand on his bare chest. "Its my mother. She said you were a bad influence. I don't even get where she got that idea from? But she said if I didn't stop hanging out with you she will ship Lilly and I off to District 2."

"I know where she got the idea from." He said, looking down.

"What are you talking about Gale?"

"Well remember the few months we didn't talk before Katniss went to the Quell?" he asked. I nodded my head. "Well Madge, I was so angry that I was losing you and Lilly, and her, so I went out and got really drunk and your father had to get me to go home, because I was going to your house. To tell you I love you. He was angry. He told me you deserved better. He doesn't know I'm Lilly's father, but he knows something's going on between us. Madge I think he was right. You do deserve better!"

"Gale-"

"No Madge! I'm a screw up criminal, who can hardly keep his family alive, how am I supposed to provide for you and Lilly! You could be with someone like Peeta who is well off, and live happy. I'm just a good-for-nothing Seam boy who cant even provide for his own-"

I shut him up by slamming him against the wall and kissing him passionately. Every time he would try to pull away, I deepened the kiss. His fingers teased the pink bow on my dress, and my hands wandered from his neck to his bare chest. After a while he finally pulled away.

"Trust me Gale." I whispered into his ear. "You are perfect."

"But I cant lose you and Lilly." He said.

"How about I help out your mother some. You can see her then. And we can write each other. That Peacekeeper, Darius I think? He can cover up the letters from you saying they're from the hospital … Updates on Lilly. Trust me. We just have to wait." I leaned my face so close to him, he could hear every breath I took in. "I will always and only love you."

This time he pinned me against the wall, making out with me. His fingers ran through my hair. After a while I laid on his bed, head in his lap while he played with my hair.

"I love you so much Madge. Don't forget about me ok?"

"I wont." I said, giving him a kiss goodbye and leaving with Lilly.

* * *

Three days later.

"I'm so glad you're done with that boy sweetheart." My father said at dinner. I just rolled my eyes and ate some of the steak. For some reason I like Gale's fresh meat better than this.

"Margaret! Don't roll your eyes at us." My mother yelled.

"That boy has been a very bad influence." Daddy said.

"Daddy! He is NOT a bad influence."

"Madge, he showed up to our house drunk. He is a worthless Seam boy."

"But daddy-"

"No Madge. I am just glad its done. You deserve better than a screw up like him."

_"I'm a screw up criminal, who can hardly keep his family alive, how am I supposed to provide for you and Lilly! You could be with someone like Peeta who is well off, and live happy. I'm just a good-for-nothing Seam boy"_

"I'm going to check on Lilly." I said before. I stormed out of the room before I saw the hospital note on the bed for me. I tore it open and saw it was really a note from Gale. My heart swelled up as I read it.

"Dear Madge,

I'm so sorry I cant be there for you and Lilly. My mother even cried when I told her about us not being able to be together. I just wish I could hold you tight. Kiss you like I last kissed you. Be able to rock my little girl to sleep. I can't stop thinking about both of you. How I wish we could be a real family. How are you two doing? If you need anything please let me know. I want to be there for you. I love you so much,

Gale"

I noticed the tears on the paper, as I pulled out a peace of paper and wrote the response letter. About how we were fine, but we missed you with all our hearts. I think Lilly misses him. She constantly looks for him, but there is no daddy to cuddle her. I just hope my parents never find out about this little secret.

**A/N: Please Review! Next chapter- Gale has to get Madge out of District 12 before the bombing and he has a plan.**


	11. Chapter 11

_That should be me_

* * *

A week later.

"Mama I promised Mrs. Hawthorne I would help her with alterations today." I said in a sweet voice.

"Madge dear, you don't need to do that."

"But Mama I want to. I want to be able to provide for Lilly. I know I won't need to but just in case some day I'll need to work, I'll at least know how."

My mother paused. "Fine. No seeing the boy though. And be back by 3." She said.

I tried to coverup my huge smile and scooped Lilly into my arms and headed off to Gale's house.

* * *

"Madge," Gale exclaimed when he saw me. He leaned down and kissed me. My heart raced.

"Can I see her?" He asked, eyeing Lilly.

"Of course." I said, handing Lilly over to him.

"My two favorite girls in the world." He said.

"I told my mother I was helping your mother. Here." I said, handing him a bag.

"Whats this?" He asked, opening the sack containing coins. "Madge dont-"

"No!" I said. "Your mother is keeping Lilly and I safe. Its the least I can do." He smiled and wrapped is arms around me.

_"Gale! What is this?" I asked, looking at the new dress._

_"Its a gift. You have been giving Posy a new dress practically once a week. I know you're best friends with Katniss but you don't have to do that for me." He said._

_"Its beautiful, but your family needs it." I said. He just smiled._

_"I got a deer today so it didn't cost my family a thing." He said, I ran into his arms, __and allowed them to hug me. My heart rose up, fluttering with excitement._

"I missed you so much Madge," he whispered into my ear.

"I'm surprised I haven't gone crazy yet. If it weren't for Lilly I wouldn't know what I would do." I said.

"Gale!" Posy came in. "Katniss is on the TV."

We watched as Johanna Mason pinned her to the ground an dug her knife into her arm. Posy screamed, I covered Lilly and Gale held onto me. Then, Katniss got the spool of wire and put it on her bow.

"Madge, come with me. Now" Gale said, forcefully.

"No, I have to check on-"

"Now Madge!" He said. Mrs. Hawthorne took Lilly and I followed him into his bedroom.

"Tomorrow we are going to be at your house and get you shipped of to District 2."

"What? No! Why?"

"Because this is a rebel plan!" He yelled, instantly covering his mouth.

"What?" I asked.

"Your father even said to do this. He's the one who told me if this happened that this was the only way to get you out safely, with your mother allowing it. Your father has been working with the rebels. So have I. We are rescuing Katniss tonight. Your house will be targeted at a bombing by the capitol in 2 days. We will try to keep it quiet, if peacekeepers find out they will kill all of us for sure. So I'm sneaking you out. I'll get out the others. I have a plan. Just do this for me… and for Lilly. Ok?"

My head was spinning, what was he saying. I just nodded my head and relief flooded his eyes.

He pulled me into his arms. "We are going to 13."

"13? Gale! There is no 13-"

"Yes there is, look."

He showed me the letter from a President Coin from 13.

"But we'll be apart."

"I know, remember to write. Once the war is done we will all be a family. I promse."

My heart sunk. Never seeing Gale. Raising Lilly alone. I wanted to cry, but he pulled my chin up and kissed me. I ran my fingers down his chest.

"Please." I pleaded. "Please make love to me before I go." I asked. He didn't say anything but wrapped his arms tighter around my waist and that night I lost myself in him. In love.

* * *

The next morning I woke up. I immediately remembered Mrs. Hawthorne still had Lilly.

"Gale!" I whispered. "She has Lilly! She knows I didn't leave!"

"Its ok Madge, she knows about the rebel plan. We'll tell her we fell asleep in eachothers arms last night, I mean we did." He said with a smirk. I got changed and got up.

"Fun night?" Mrs. Hawthorne asked with a smirk. "You can't hide anything from me."

There goes the plan right out the window.

"I'm sorry mama," Gale said. She just hugged him.

"You're doing the right things baby. I have Lilly asleep in my room. Now go to Madge's house."

I hugged her tight, then hugged Rory, Vick and little Posy.

"I'll see you soon Posy." I said.

"Tomorrow?" She asked. I closed my eyes tight. Not tomorrow.

"One day honey."

Gale held Lilly and led me out of the house.

* * *

Lilly had her crystal blue eyes opened. She was staring at Gale, she wrapped her hand around his finger. I saw a single tear drop down off his cheek. This was happening. This is real. Then my mother came down the stairs.

"Maragret! Where on earth were you last night?" My mother yelled. She entered the room, where I was right up on Gale, both of us loving on our baby. Her jaw dropped.

"Thats it!" She yelled. "Your Aunt Renee will be here in three hours. Pack your stuff." She headed back upstairs. Gale took me to my room where we placed Lilly in her crib. She started wailing the minute Gale put her down. He started crying.

"Baby its gonna be ok." He told her. "I love you, I love you and your mama so much. I'm gonna be gone, but we are all gonna be a real family one day."

I started crying and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Gale I can't do it without you."

"You can Madge. You have to." He said. I leaned up and kissed him. My mother swung the door open.

"Margaret here are some things- GET OUT!" She yelled. We pulled away. I led him down the stairs. His head was dropped. Once we were out the door, I kissed him once more.

"I love you so much." I whispered

"I love you."

"Forever,"

"And Always."

I held my mouth as he walked away. My sobs and wails were being covered by that hand. A single mother. Now I was a single mother.

**A/N: :( :( He had to get her out. But they will end up together. Please Review!**

**"They Say I'll Be Okay, But I'm not Going to, Ever Get Over You"- Miranda Lambert (Over You)**


	12. Chapter 12

_That should be me_

_**A/N: Okay so I will try to update as much as possible but with exams coming up I may not be able to post that often. But I will try! Again, Thank you so much for all your amazing reviews! They really do make my day :) Also this chapter is short, but I gave you another one today...so enjoy!**_

* * *

I held Lilly tight in Aunt Renees car.

"So Madge, sneaking off with a bad boy huh?" She asked.

I sighed, and Lilly started crying.

"My mother doesn't know him at all. She's so judgmental. He's the father of Lilly and I love him, but I needed to go."

"I know I'm your fathers sister, you don't think he would have told me?"

I smiled. "Would you let me write him?"

"Of course." She said with a smile.

* * *

Lilly would not be quiet that entire night. I held her in bed with me, she was the only thing keeping me sane. I was worried. What if Gale didn't make it? What if Rory or Vick or Posy, sweet little Posy, died? I started to sing. I knew this helped Katniss but I just sang and Lilly slowly drifed into a sleep. I got out my pen and paper.

_"Dear Gale,_

_I'm safe in District 2 with my Aunt Renee, and Lilly. How are you? How is everyone? Lilly and I both miss you like crazy. In fact today she wouldn't stop wailing, like the way she did this morning. Aunt Renee is better than I thought, she's daddy's sister so she knows everything thats going on. She even said I could write you so you don't need to sneak letters back. How are Katniss and Peeta? Please write back soon. Love you forever and always._

_-Madge"_

I fell asleep dreaming of what he would say.

* * *

_"Madge,_

_We are doing good. Katniss's family and my whole family are out and a tiny sliver of the people we could save from 12. It breaks my heart to hear about Lilly. Keep taking good care of her. I love you both. Katniss is ok, she's unstable. Worse than last time. You see, last time she had Peeta. Peeta was taken by the capitol and he is being tortured. Katniss is so…broken. We are trying to help her in every way possible. It is so different here in 13. How is 2? I hope Lilly is doing good. I love you forever and always._

_-Gale"_

I read it and my heart about broke. Peeta. Gone.

"Madge honey are you okay?" Aunt Renee asked. I shook my head and she pulled me into a hug.

"One of my best friends is being tortured in the Capitol." I managed to get out, before the tears overflowed from my eyes.

"Is HE ok?"

I nodded knowing she was talking about Gale.

"Good, Lilly needs her daddy."

**A/N: I know this chapter was boring, but it needed to set up that her Aunt Renee was actually nice and on her side, and the fact that she's allowed to write Gale. I promise the next one is more interesting.**


	13. Chapter 13

_That should be me_

_**A/N: I hope you like it! Please Review :)**_

* * *

6 Months later.

I sat in my blue dress, playing with Lilly. She is learning to talk now.

"Mama!" She exclaimed. I scooped her up.

"My baby!" I said, tickling her. I do this thing every day where I sit her down and show her a picture of Gale and tell her about him. Let her know her daddy, so when he comes back she will know him.

"Madge dear I'm going to work!" Aunt Renne said, walking in on Lilly and I. I gave her a hug and she kissed my cheek, and then Lillys cheek.

"Bye Aunt Renee!"

I sat Lilly down.

"Lilly who is this?" I asked holding out the picture of Gale.

"Dadda!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, daddy. He is fighting right now. For us. He is a very nice man. He has beautiful grey eyes, and he has dark hair like you." I said. "Daddy will be home soon. He wants me to tell you he loves you."

Then I heard some siren go off. I immediately scooped Lilly up.

I walked to the television where the Siren was coming from. I saw a Capitol Reporter.

"Attention! A new bombing in District 2 by the rebels."

What? What is this? Rebels bombing us? Surely Gale would have stopped them!

"The Nut was destroyed as well as most of the people inside."

My heart sunk. The Nut. Aunt Renee. I let out a small shriek. Aunt Renee works at the Nut. Then the screen went fuzzy and there was Katniss. She and…Gale. I wanted to scream. How could he do this to me? He wasn't aiming at her, but he knew I lived here!

"Madge Undresee!" I heard a yell from outside the door. I opened it cautiously to a peacekeeper standing outside of my door.

"Your Aunt Renee Smith passed in the accident at the Nut today. I'm so sorry for your loss."

I felt myself lose balance.

"Ms. Undersee?"

"Yes?"

"Since your parents passed as well we have another young mother and her little girl are staying here. Her husband was lost in the Nut as well."

I held onto the wall with one arm and Lilly in the other but still managed to be falling.

"My-my parents are dead?"

"I'm afraid they didn't make it out of 12. Lacey and April will be here in about an hour."

I held Lilly close as I cried.

"Mama," she said, reaching for my tear.

"Oh baby, your grandpa and grandma love you but they're gone. And Auntie Renee is never coming back."

I continued to cry, soaking my pillow. Gone. All gone.

"Madge?" I heard a soft voice call. I walked downstairs where I was greeted by a brunette lady with green eyes. She was holding her sleeping two year old.

"Hi I'm Lacey, this is April."

"Hello, let me show you your room."

I led them to Aunt Renee's room. Her room was completely organized. She would do that whenever she was nervous, bored, anything, it was her comfort and security. Lacey sat April own on the bed when I heard the familiar cry of my little angel. I ran into my room, grabbed Lilly then headed back to Lacey and April's new room.

"I don't know how I'm going to explain to her about losing her daddy. I can't even accept it. Its so painful."

"I know. Today I found out my parents had died six months ago, my Aunt who's been taking care of me died in the bombing. And worst of all it was Gale who was involved. He must have known someone I knew was going to die there!"

"Gale? Your husband?"

"Boyfriend, Lilly's father. I mean I'm not mad at him. He didn't plan on doing this. But I feel like I should be."

"I know what you mean." She said. "My husband was working for them. The Rebels. And he was killed."

I didn't know what to say so instead I just started crying.

"Mama," I heard the soft voice of the little girl.

"April, go back to sleep. Its 9."

"Mama where are we."

"Our new home with Ms Undersee-"

"Please, call me Madge."

"Alright Miss Madge and her baby Lilly."

"Where's daddy?" She asked looking frantically around the room.

"Hoeny shh, he's gone."

"Gone?"

"Honey he died today."

The little girls lip trembled and Lacey held her daughter close. "April, its gonna be ok. Daddy's safe where he is now." Lacey whispered into Aprils ear.

**"Good and Safe" (The Hunger Games pg 238)**

**A/N: Please Review! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

_That should be me_

_**A/N: Guys I'm so so sorry for uploading the wrong chapter! Here is chapter 14! Thanks for letting me know!**_

_**"I'll move on Baby, Just Like You,**_

_**When The Desert Floods and The Grass Turns Blue" -Carrie Underwood**_

* * *

Lacey and I had become great friends. We did everything together. April loved Lilly as well, she called Lilly her 'baby sister.'

"Lilly can you say my name?"

"April!" Lilly exclaimed excitedly while Lacey and I cooked our dinner.

"So have you heard from Gale? Its been over two months since the bombing." She asked me.

"Well he asked if I was ok, and if Lilly was safe but aside from that I haven't heard from him."

"Did you hear Peeta was rescued from the Capitol 2 weeks ago."

"Yea, I heard they aren't letting him in public, did something happen?"

"Well being his cousin and all-"

"You're his cousin and you didn't tell me! We were great friends!"

She just laughed, "So were we. Anyways the Capitol Hijacked him. He tried to kill Katniss."

My jaw dropped. Peeta…killing? And Katniss? I would think the last person on this earth he'd kill was Katniss.

"Really?"

"Yea, Katniss isn't handling it too well either." She said. I sighed and called the girls to dinner. Little Lilly crawled up to me and I strapped her into her baby chair and April crawled into her seat. We all ate dinner, avoiding the topic of 'uncle peeta', and the war. But it was so hard. Once the girls were tucked in we continued to watch the TV announcements. A new shop in the capitol. Tributes for the 76th hunger games (which Lacey and I both agreed not to watch). Rebels dead. Wait what! Rebels dead! they showed their faces. Finnick. I remember meeting him once. He had just won the games and he was congratulated by my father at my house and he broke down in tears saying he was scared and hurt. I didn't understand until I got older, and when he announced that Snow forced him into prostitution. He had just gotten married. I imagined his poor, crazy wife right now. Then Katniss appeared on the screen and Lacey squeezed my hand as tears slowly dripped dow my face. Then Peeta. We were both crying now. Then-then Gale. My heart stopped. Lacey just pulled me into a big hug. Would I have to tell Lilly her daddy died? I fell to the ground. Gale, forever and always. I never thought that would end today.

"Madge, Madge, listen to me." Lacey said.

"Wait a few days, they haven't found their bodies. They may have escaped."

I nodded my head but still cried myself to sleep that night.

* * *

Three weeks. No announcement. Lilly would wipe my tears. She didn't understand why I was crying. Then the sirens went off. Lacey and I rushed into the TV room. I cradled Lilly.

"Wheres April?"

"With her friend." She responded, instantly looking at the scene.

"ANNOUNCEMENT!" the capitol man on the screen announced. "REBELS ARE IN THE CAPITOL AND HAVE ESCAPED. LOOK OUT FOR THESE PEOPLE. PEETA MELLARK." A picture flashed of Peeta and Lacey and I both held eachothers hand. My friend, her cousin. Safe.

"KATNISS EVERDEEN." Katniss appeared on screen. I let out a small squeal of excitement.

"AND GALE HAWTHORNE." He flashed on the screen.

"Dada!" Lilly exclaimed. I was so happy tears streamed down my face.

"Yes Lil, Daddy's alive! He's gonna be home soon!" I exclaimed. Lacey hugged us both tight.

"Dada be home!" Lilly squealed. I smiled and kissed her forehead before putting her to bed.

_"And our little girl will be perfect. She will be amazing." He said, kissing me._

_"How do you know we will have a girl? I mean its not like I'm pregnant yet." I said with a chuckle._

_"But somethings telling me its a girl. She's going to be perfect. She will love us and we will love her unconditionally."_

_**A/N: Aww Lilly recognized Gale 3 Please Review!**  
_


	15. Chapter 15

That should be me

**A/N: I went to go see What to Expect When You're Expecting over the weekend and it was such a funny movie! But I still managed to cry... It was so funny seeing Elizabeth Banks go from Effie to a pregnant lady. I loved it! Also I have a Countdown til Catching Fire now! I cannot wait! Anyways, heres the next chapter!**

* * *

"I bet they're going to kill Snow in a few days." Lacey said, turning on the TV. Gunshots everywhere. A young girl, brown hair and blue eyes was reaching for her mother when I saw her get shot down to the ground. Lacey immediately put the girls back in their room to play together.

"This is bad." I said. I saw Gale and Katniss. He's safe. He's going to be ok. Then out of nowhere some Peacekeepers grab him and I screamed.

"Shh Madge!" Lacey said. I am clutching onto the chair, covering the screams trying to escape my mouth.

'Shoot Me' he mouths at Katniss. Please don't let this be his only option. I scream again.

"Madge shh, the girls-"

"I don't care right now! My fucking boyfriend is going to DIE!"

Her eyes softened, remembering her husband. I burst into tears and fell into her arms.

Just then I saw the Capitol plane. Only it wasn't a real Capitol plane. It was definitely Rebels in disguise. I saw little Prim come down to help the hurt children.

"Prim," I whispered, before the bombs went off. My heart stopped. I ran into my room before she coud stop me.

"Madge! Let me in!" Lacey screamed.

"No!" I yelled back, clutching my pillow for anything. For safety. I don't know. Prim was like a little sister to me. And she's gone.

"Madge stop it you'll wake up your 1 year old daughter, and my 3 year old daughter are asleep! Please let me in," she pleaded. Finally I gave in and we cried ourselves to sleep.

* * *

Coin is dead. Snow is dead. Lilly is 1 years old and 3 weeks today. My perfect angel. Gale is alive. So is Katniss. And Peeta.

"Do you think he'll be home soon?" April asked. April found out about Gale and I.

"Hopefully," I said.

"Two months from now!" Lacey said. "Just got off the phone with President Paylor!"

My heart raced. Gale would be home soon.

"He's coming back," I say. A smile grows on my face, shining brighter than the sun.

"And I got a job back in District 4! A nannie and helper to Annie Odair!" She hugged me tight. I was so happy, but I would miss Lacey and April, but I knew Gale was coming back.

* * *

"Daddy coming home?" Lilly asked. I nodded putting on a beautiful white dress and typing up her short hair in at the pink bow.

"We are going to pick him up now!" I exclaim, walking out the door, heading towards the train station. She wraps her arms around my neck.

"Tell me when you see Daddy." I said.

She looked around and finally squealed, "Daddy!" Gale looked over and he stopped dead in his tracks. He dropped his suitcase and ran over to us.

"Lilly!" He exclaimed, picking her up and twirling her around.

"Daddy!" She giggled. Then he looked at me and his eyes softened.

"Madge I missed you so much!" He said, kissing me softly. Oh how I missed those kisses. So sweet and gentle. Just too perfect.

**A/N: Gale's back! YAY! Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

That should be me

**A/N: Sorry its been awhile. I've been studying for exams all week (which are going on all next week) si I'm gonna try to update as much as I can. Anyways thanks for the wonderful reviews!**

* * *

We stood above the sleeping angel. Lilly was asleep in her crib and Gale couldn't keep his eyes off her. After about fifteen minutes he finally spoke up.

"I've missed so much," he said, voice cracking. His hands wandered around until they found mine and he laced out fingers together. I didn't know how to respond.

"She already loves you so much. She told April, the little girl I wrote to you about, that her daddy was fighting for her." I said, leaning my head into his shoulder. He started to leave her room, shutting her door and leading me into ours.

Once we got in our room he kissed me and I fell over on the bed. I played with his shirt, until he eventually let me take it off. We continued to make out for a long time, but after a while we fell asleep in eachothers arms. For once I didn't have nightmares. We were a complete family.

* * *

A headache. A horrible horrible headache. Visions of Lilly and Gale. Peackeepers dragging them away, beating them. I was locked and couldn't reach them. I was screaming. He was saying something but I wasn't sure what.

'Madge!" I heard his voice say but he was gone. Dead.

"Madge are you ok!" I heard again, and my eyes flew open and I saw him. Safe. His hands cupped my face.

"Madge whats going on! You've been screaming!" He said. I realized it was another vision.

"I've been seeing things and having headaches…I guess you could say my sickness has gotten worse." I said, looking down.

"Baby," he said, taking me into his arms. "I'm so sorry I haven't been able to take care of you."

"I'm just glad to have you back." I whispered. He held me for what felt like hours until Lilly woke up and he ran in and got her.

"Daddy!" Lilly exclaimed when she saw Gale. She clung to him like today was her last day with him. He held her just as tight. I realized that he really had missed so much.

* * *

Later that night Lilly was asleep and Gale was on the couch with his head in his hands. I sat next to him.

"Whats wrong honey," I asked.

"I don't get it, why are you still here….with me?"

I put my hands on top of his.

"Because I love you."

He just looked down.

"Why did you leave 12?" I asked.

"You were here." He replied.

"Lilly and I could have easily moved."

"Katniss." He whispered.

"You… you cheated again?" I said. My voice broke and my eyes got glassy.

"She kissed me once." He said, looking away. I thought I was going to be sick but he wrapped his arms around me.

"Madge, I pushed her off."

"Why did you leave then?"

"Well you know the bombs that killed Prim?"

I nodded. What was he going on about?

"They…they were my first design. I was so angry when I first started. And i-its just, I never knew they were going to actually use it. Especially on innocent children. You know I would never do that. I would never hurt them." He was now crying. I wiped his tears and comforted him.

"How do you love me? I'm a monster!" He managed through the sobbing.

"Gale, you didn't know. I still and always will love you." I said, taking him into a hug.

"Thank you Madge," he whispered int my hair.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

That should be me

**A/N: Sorry its been awhile! I've been having exams this week, and I'm out of town next week so I'm going to try to update as much as I can. Anyways here's the story. **

* * *

The next day I woke up again from a horrible nightmare. I clutched onto Gale and he slowly brought me back to reality.

"Madge, are you ok?" He asked, rubbing my back. I nodded my head, but the tears on my face cancelled that out.

"Can you tell me more about this…disease?" He asked.

"Well I'm not sure what causes it but I have these horrible headaches. It feels like a monster is clawing at your brain. Or I feel light-headed. Extremely light headed. Sometimes I just pass out randomly. The worst part are the vivid nightmares." I said.

"Do you wanna tell me about the nightmares?" He asked. He obviously wanted to know so I took a deep breath.

"Last night I was sitting in the meadow in Disctrict 12 with you. Lilly was a little bigger, she was picking some flowers. Then a Capitol Helicopter came and we ran to rescue her, but a peacekeeper got her." By now I was shaking with fear and on the verge of tears. "A-and they captured us all but they put us two in a room. We watched her get tortured Gale. And she could see us through the glass and was begging for us to help her and we couldn't. We watched her evetnually die and then they dragged you in there and they both tortured us and we had to watch eacchother and I was sobbing so he took me into his arms.

"Shh, it'll be okay. I'll protect you." He whispered into my ear. I couldn't help but know that it was true.

"Daddy!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Do you mind if I take her out today?" He asked.

"Of course not! I'm actually going to run a few errands so that would be perfect." I replied, slipping on my coat. He smiled and left with lilly.

* * *

I walked into the square when I saw what I didn't wanna see. A drunk man. He looked angry…and familiar.

"Hey princess!" He called, as he moved towards me. Oh no, not him. It was Antome.

"Leave me alone," I said in a weak voice, backing up until I was in an alley.

"You got me in trouble last time. And you know what, in the end you were nothing but a stuck up selfish slut." The words stung, and I tried to run but he grabbed my wrist.

"I'm not,"I squeaked out.

"You're not?" He laughed. "Do you seriously think Gale would be here if you didn't have Lilly? He would be back in 12 with Katniss, probably with a kid on the way."

I squeezed my eyes shut. Was it true? It seemed true. Then Antome pinned me against a wall and kissed me with such force. I tried to scream but he pushed me harder, causing pain all over. Why? Why me? The bow unraveled from my dress. My bow from Gale. He started to slip off my dress.

"S-stop," I whimpered.

"Shut up and your kid and boyfriend won't get hurt." He said. He paused before saying, "Anyways, you're practically begging for me to do this. Don't tell him about this, otherwise he'll leave. Oh and he might bring Lilly."

I gasped but he kissed me roughly again. Everytime I tried to stop him he would hurt me. Hit me. Push me. Gale wasn't here to protect me this time. This time I was left in the snow in a cold, bloody, beaten up ball. I curled up, wiping my tears. Antome had done it. He had raped me, and taken everything.

* * *

I got up, but it hurt so badly. I tried to walk but I kept feeling sharp pain. He had broken me, hurt me. He had left bruises and scars and blood all over me. I got home as fast as I could and changed my dress. I got on my long dress to cover up the scars and put on my coat. I tied up my messy hair and fixed my makeup. What would Gale think of me? Would he hate me? Would he leave me? Would he take away our angel? Would he protect me? And hold me like last time? Last time the pink bow was wrapped around my waist. This time it was sitting in a pile of dust and blood. I cried. And cried. Until I heard the door open.

"Madge," He said, smiling. Liltle Lilly toddled in and wrapped her arms around my leg and I squeezed my eyes shut. Ignoring the pain. Then Gale came over and took me in his arms and kissed me. As he did, I flinched and he looked at me strangely.

"Madge, are you ok?" He asked.

I nodded my head. "Of course," I said in a weak voice. Lilly called for him and he retreated back into her room. What would I do?

**A/N: Sorry if you didn't like it. Please Review. **


	18. Chapter 18

That should be me

**A/N: Sorry its been a while! I've been on vacation. Okay, so most of you probably don't care but this story is named after a Justin Bieber song, and I met him two days ago and about died! Haha :) Anyways here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Its been three weeks. Three weeks of horrible visions and nightmares. Worse than before. This nightmare was the worst. I was eating a picnic in the park with Lilly and Gale when I saw Antome. I wanted to run in fear but he shoved me and pinned me down, telling Gale about everything, before doing it to me all over again. Gale watched in disgust as he pinned me against the wall. He saw Antome hit me, and shove me. He didn't help me. Instead he scooped Lilly up. I cried out for him, but he gave me a dirty look and left. I felt tears stream down my face, which caused Antome to beat me harder.

"Madge!" I heard Gale. But he wasn't here. Then I woke up. He had his arms on my shoulders. "Madge are you ok?"

My head spun as I saw Gale transform into Antome. His arms had me pinned. I screamed in fear. Tears were falling.

"Madge! Madge what's going on!" It sounded like Gale's voice coming from Antome. I got up and ran until everything went black.

* * *

"She seems to be having more visions and such because of a traumatic event. Has something happened to her?" A nurse asked. My eyes started to flutter and I saw Gale.

"I don't know, She went through the war." He said.

"It seems sot be more personal. The disease she has overtakes her, scaring her. Like tracker jacker venom." She explained. Then they noticed my eyes were open.

"Madge!" Gale said, taking my hands. I finched at the touch.

"Gale, would you mind if Madge and I had a minute alone?" The nurse asked. He nodded slowly before leaving.

"Madge I can assure you anything you tell me will remain between us." The nurse started. "Would you like to tell me what happened?"

I shook my head.

"What was that nightmare about?"

I couldn't say it without bursting into tears. She put a hand on my back and I flinched.

"Madge you must tell me," The nurse said.

"I-I was attacked." I mutter.

"Attacked?" She asked. "Like beat up or raped?"

"Both." I said, my voice soft. Gale cannot hear this.

"Oh my dear." She said, scribbling down some notes. "We are going to inform the Peackeepers."

"No!" I exclaim. "Gale can't know!"

"Why now?"

"He will leave me and my daughter!"I cried.

"I'm sorry Miss, but this is the law," She replied.

Now I was crying. The nurse helped me, assigning me medicines and casts for my broken bones. Finally she let Gale in. He stopped in his tracked when he saw me. Messy blonde hair. I had broken many of my fingers, my arm, hurt my leg, and bruised a rib. I was crying all over again.

"What happened?" He whispered, brushing a stray piece of hair out of my face.

I just swallowed hard and stayed as still as possible. He went closer to me.

"Madge, you can tell me anything. I won't think any less of you." He said. I shook my head.

"Please tell me Madge." He said. I noticed the tears streaming down his face. Out of instinct I leaned in and kissed him. He seemed surprised but kissed me back.

"Madge, please tell me, you're killing me." He said.

"Antome." I whispered.

"What?" He asked, taking a step back. Crap. He really was going to leave.

"He did this to you! He hit you!" He yelled. "I'm gonna kill him!" He slammed his stool down. He paused for a moment, turning to me with wide eyes.

"Madge, he didn't do anything else besides hit you right?"

I was sobbing. He ran to me, and I clutched his shirt. His eyes were wide.

"Please Gale, please don't leave me. I'm so sorry-" I cried into him.

"Madge, shh" He whispered. "Don't be sorry, I will never leave you."

"He-he said I was asking for it. He said it was my fault." I said.

"None of this is your fault." He said in a firm voice. "I love you Madge, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you." He said. His voice was breaking at the end of the sentence and I hugged him tighter.

**A/N: Do you hate it? Love it? I hope yall like it! Please Review :)**

**Coming next chapter- Gale has a surprise for Madge but before he surprises her he has to assure her he will always protect her. **


	19. Chapter 19

That should be me

**A/N: Sorry its been so long! I've been so busy this summer. Anyways, here's the story!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Hunger Games**

* * *

The next day Gale would not leave my side. Lilly would be with us too, but if I needed to do anything, he would be right by me.

"Gale you don't need to be by me all the time," I said.

"I do Madge. I'm scared he will come back. I have to be there to protect you." He said. I laid down in bed.

"Your bruises look worse," He said. He ran a finger down a large bruise on my cheek. I looked down. "Madge you're so beautiful." He whispered. My cheeks were now turning red. He looked at my back.

"Would you like a message?" He asked. I nodded, he started to lift up my shirt, and I darted up.

"w-what are you doing?" I asked.

"Madge, shh. Its ok. I'm just going to give you a message. I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered.

"No, don't lift up my shirt. I don't want you to see what he did to me."

"Madge, please let me see it. I can help," he said. Finally I gave in. I laid down with my back facing him as his fingers slid my shirt up. He gasped but covered his mouth when he saw the bruises. He ran a finger down my back and I got scared.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." He whispered. His hands slowly moved up and down my back, relaxing me. When ever his hands would run over a scar he would re-assure me that he was going to keep me safe. I knew this promise wouldn't be broken.

* * *

Gale took me out to dinner. Lacey came for a visit and took care of Lilly.

"Madge," He started. He ran his hand through his hair. "I've loved you so much these past few years."

I just looked at him. What was going on?

"And we have Lilly. You are the most amazing people. When I was fighting in the war, you were always on my mind. I kept picturing you and me and Lilly as a family. Every day that was my wish, for us to become a family." He paused, he reached into his pocket and got down on one knee. Oh my gosh. Is this real?

"Margaret Undersee, will you marry me?"

I squealed with excitement before yelling, "YES! YES! YES YES!" He picked me up, spun me around and kissed me. I knew I was safe in his arms.

* * *

Lilly was now two. She toddled over in her flowergirl's dress.

"Lil you're going out now." I said.

She smiled, kissed my cheek before saying, "I cant wait for you and Daddy to get married." She picked up her basket and headed down the isle. I fixed my dress, and played with my golden locks. Lacey was out there waiting for me. It was finally time for me to go out. I floated down the Isle towards him. The one person I felt 100% safe with. He looked so beautiful today. He smiled and took my hands. I couldn't stop staring at him. We exchanged our vows, and when it was time to kiss, I threw my arms around his neck and his wrapped around my waist. The kiss was perfect. The wedding was so perfect.


End file.
